Chuck Gets a Sugardaddy
by UpsidedownShortcake
Summary: The Duke likes Chuck's moxy. Chuck is just easily persuaded. The Duke/Chuck, Mike/Chuck, rated M for sexual content in later chapters
1. Chapter 1

Chuck had grown accustomed to certain hardships that were coupled with the freedom of living in Motorcity. Just about everyone living there was impoverished, with the very special exception of one. He called himself The Duke of Detroit, but the Burners had dubbed him The Dick of Detroit in hushed tones- sans Mike who physically could not cuss. So when that first mysterious package showed up to the Garage with "Chuckles" written crudely in big bold letters, and the return address nothing more than a familiar, territorial sticker with "Duke" printed neatly (and somewhat tackily) across it, there was doubt and concern.

"He's mad that I won the race," Chuck said with a shrill exhalation of fright and terror.

"Well he shouldn't be. We let him keep his tacky car," Mike grumbled, chin resting on his blonde friend's shoulder. He took the package tenderly from the other's hands, examining it in his own. "I'll open it. Don't want you getting hurt do we?" he chuckled.

"Why did he use…that name," Chuck groaned, rubbing his eye sockets with the heels of his hands.

Mike was silent for a moment, turning the crisply packaged item this way and that. "I think I know why." But before Chuck could inquire, he only offered him a grin and a shrug. "Don't worry about it."

"This is dumb. I'm outta here. Let me know if that thing explodes," Texas piped in, jabbing Chuck in the side. "Lover boy." He laughed loudly as he left, making little exploding gestures with his hands.

"Don't let him get to you Chuck," Julie interjected, patting Chuck's shoulder. "And I'd love to stick around and see what's in that thing but Dutch is fixing up Nine Lives and I should really be there for her." She smiled and waved as she stealthily walked off, seeming a little anxious.

"That was…kinda strange," Chuck murmured, rubbing his arm as he took the package back. "Maybe I'll just, uhm, you know…hide this somewhere and never ever ever open it ever."

"C'mon Chuckles, don't be like that," Mike laughed, slinging an arm around his friend's neck. "Aren't you even a little curious?"

Chuck almost looked like he was going to give in, but he quickly snapped out of the enchantment and shook his head vigorously. "No no no no no way!" he squealed, tucking the package into his pocket. He felt the gritty texture of the wrapping paper for a moment, the curiosity blossoming once more before he repressed it. "No," he said again with feigned finality.

Mike sighed with exaggeration, throwing his arms up. "Fine! Fine. …Wanna go for a ride in Mutt?" Mike always had a way of never letting anything bother him. Or if he did, he never let on about it.

* * *

The shock had a greater impact than the package when, four days later, the most beautiful array of roses and peonies was delivered to the Garage. It was almost as big as Chuck's entire upper body and had been decorated in colors you'd only dream about; It was like a pastel summer.

"Wow." Was all Chuck could manage to say.

"Looks like you have a secret admirer," Dutch boasted, slapping Chuck on the back and receiving a terrified yelp in response. Chuck's cheeks flared up red, however, when he thought about it. Maybe it was Claire? Maybe it was Claire! His eyes lit up and he was floating on airs, gathering up all the fake confidence he could possibly muster.

"Oh…wow. Not so secret," Julie said with a small cringe as she held the small dedication card in her hand. "It's The Duke."

Chuck couldn't say he wasn't upset that the flowers weren't for him. But in the end it was a little too girly for him to be receiving flowers from Claire anyway. "Why did The Duke send you flowers, Julie?" Chuck wondered aloud.

"Uh…Chuck they're not for me." Julie grumbled. She seemed at odds with herself, like her brain was trying to work the quickest it could, but still didn't suffice to find the words she needed.

Chuck just gave a nervous laugh while a palpable discomfort wafted through the air. "Who else could they be for? Seriously?" He wanted to pretend he wasn't anticipating her reply, but even denial couldn't hold his hopes as high as he wanted it to. And those hopes were quickly drowned when Julie muttered a gentle;

"They're for you."

* * *

Chuck had run away and refused to go back. There was too much embarrassment. He wasn't sure if he'd ever be able to face the gang again, not until he set things straight at least. So once he was back in the safety of his room and carefully prying apart the clean packaging of the thing The Duke had sent to him before the flowers, he made a decision. He decided he would go see The Duke and explain that he wasn't interested and to stop sending him things.

The package was about as anticlimactic as climaxes could anti, for its only contents was a small card. The outside was a kitten and a bunny cuddling in a basket and a caption that read 'You get my heart hoppin'. Chuck cringed visibly, turning bright red. He shook his head, swallowed, and opened the card. The inside wasn't any better. The bunny and kitten were laying with their paws showing and the inside caption read 'You are PAW-sitively purrfect.'

He frowned deeply, almost on the verge of tears. If The Duke was trying to humiliate him to death, he was doing a wonderful job of it. Scrawled out in the same handwriting Chuck's nickname had been written in was a small note underneath it all.

'Dear Chuck,

Meet me at my pad.

-The Duke of Detroit'

Chuck screamed when his doorbell suddenly rang. A shiver ran up his spine as a result of the aftershock and he had to slowly calm himself down before he sprang up to answer the door. He was relieved to see it was Jacob.

"Hey Jacob…what's up?" the blonde asked, still trembling from his earlier episode.

"Hey, uh…some stuff came for you at the garage today." Jacob looked nervous, which only increased Chuck's anxiety.

Chuck looked around, examining Jacob's hands. "Did you…bring it with you?" he asked curiously, half hiding behind his door. "I don't think I can face all the guys back at the garage."

"I brought it with me," Jacob affirmed. His eyes shifted here and there, tension written on his features.

"Did you leave it in the car…?"

"No…I had to borrow a truck."

Chuck quirked a brow, confused. "A truck?" he asked. Before Jacob could answer the loud, familiar beeping of a truck in reverse pierced the air around them. Chuck emerged from his home, wide-eyed as he examined the large truck dumping a pile of boxes in various sizes. "It can't be all of that!" he gasped, clutching the door frame.

Jacob looked distant for a moment before regarding Chuck again. "Yeaahh…" He rubbed the back of his neck, looking uncomfortable. "Listen Chuck, if you're really bothered by this me and the guys…"

"No…" Chuck sighed tiredly, rubbing his forehead with the heel of his hand. "No, that's alright Jacob. I got it."


	2. Chapter 2

Chuck had been to The Duke's lair before, but he'd never felt this intimidated. Everything about it seemed…wrong. Like at any moment something was going to pop out and grab him and then probably kill him. He approached the large double doors with caution, gauging the edifice with a tinge of fear in his veiled eyes. For a moment he stood there, contemplating if this was a good idea or not. On one hand he wanted the harassment to stop, on the other the Duke sort of terrified him.

He considered asking Mike for help, knowing the brunette could actually handle something this simple, but humiliation stopped him. He inhaled deeply, fighting back nerves as he gave an oh-so-gentle wrap on the door. It was so quiet, -he- almost hadn't heard it. Moments passed, so he convinced himself to turn back. There obviously wasn't anyone home, and he was just wasting his time standing around-

"We've been expecting you," Came the highpitched voice of the redhead Chuck only knew as 'Babs'.

"Y-You have?" Chuck asked sheepishly. He quickly righted himself and nodded with fervor. "I mean You're damn right you have!" he huffed, trying to sound as intimidating as possible. "You tell the Duke-"

"Right this way please. The Duke doesn't like to be kept waiting." Babs interrupted in a drawl, ushering Chuck to follow her into the large home.

He was wary to follow, but she didn't seem intent on waiting for him, so he finally forced himself to shuffle along after her. "Listen I just want The Duke to know that I'm not interested in his plot to humiliate me!"

Babs turned harshly to look at him, but said nothing. Her back went rigid again and she led Chuck through the various halls of the Maniac's house. The blonde could tell now more than ever that The Duke truly had a sickening fascination with cars. "So uhm-"

"You're only allowed to speak if spoken to in the presence of the Duke," Babs said, sneering.

"Look I just-"

Babs hushed him with a raise of her hand, standing in the middle of a room Chuck hadn't noticed they'd entered. "Now introducing The Duke of Detroit." She stepped out of the way as the standard issue fireworks exploded, sending Chuck's nerves in a frenzy, and The Duke himself made his usual grand entrance.

The man shimmied off his cape and slid over to Chuck, grinning as he lifted the other's chin with his cane. "I take it you got my gifts Chuckles?" He turned Chuck's face to his, weasly expression unabashed.

"Uh…please don't call me that," Chuck murmured nervously, sounding less firm than he wished he could. "I just uhm…well I guess I just wanted to tell you, that, well-"

"Listen here Chuck-" The way The Duke said his name sent shivers down Chuck's spine. He sounded aggressively wounded at that, but was soon to replace his stupid- Okay maybe handsome- grin. "I have a proposition for you. So take a seat and listen closely.

"Uhh…I'm okay to stand," Chuck murmured stupidly, rubbing his arm. He was actually really terrified of The Duke, all joking with the other Burners aside. "Listen uh…I'm really sorry I won that race…But I couldn't let Mikey lose Mutt, okay? We let you keep your tacky car." So Mike just so happened to be what gave Chuck any courage at all. So much so that Chuck couldn't even insult someone unless the words initially came from Mike's mouth. He kept his eyes fixed on The Duke's, gauging what ever it was the man could want, but finding nothing.

The Duke seemed to ignore the comment, because he grinned widely and slung an arm over Chuck's shoulders. "Chuck baby I think we got off on the wrong foot, ya dig?" He waited for an answer, but Chuck wasn't sure how to respond so he kept quiet. After a moment the Duke continued. "You must be so very confused," the man sighed dramatically. "You probably think this is alll a joke." His face fell into a disingenuous frown.

"Well…yeah," Chuck murmured. "And I can see right through it, so…so stop, okay?"

The Duke threw his head back at the comment and laughed haughtily, pulling Chuck close to himself. He ignored the boy's resistance and continued. "Listen here Chuckles, it aint a joke. I dig you like a ditch and believe me I have the ability to give you anything you'd like in return." The Duke sidestepped so he was behind Chuck, clutching his shoulders. He leaned in close, his mouth inches from Chuck's ear and he breathed a hot "And I do mean anything."

Chuck could feel the Duke's grin as the other inhaled his scent, causing him to cringe. He was beyond creeped out. "I…uhm…wow. No!" he huffed, shivering as the Duke's grip tightened a bit. He must not have been very used to rejection.

But in a moment he was all smiles and suaveness again. "Come on now Chuckles. Think about this rationally. How many times have you and your little Burners had to go out of their way to get a special part, hm? They don't come by cheap baby."

Chuck looked unsure, but didn't stop the Duke when he took an experimental pause. The man behind him moved his hands lower until they were resting on Chuck's elbows. "Just imagine how much easier you can make everyone's lives. You can be useful in your little group for once."

Chuck seized up and reeled around, looking positively hurt. "I'm useful!" he cried, though he didn't sound so sure.

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves," The Duke drawled with a chuckle, placing his hands on Chuck's waist as he leaned in close to him. "Just help me out Blonde Thunder. And I can help you out. You can impress all those little friends of yours," the sultry whisper in the Duke's voice seduced Chuck into believing him, if only slightly. He had always felt pretty useless in the Burners. He couldn't drive or fight and he was mostly just there. Not to mention Mike had to save him almost constantly.

The Duke seemed to sense Chuck's hesitance because he laughed lightly and reached into his pocket, pulling out a shiny object. He placed it in Chuck's hand and patted him on the head. "Consider it Chuckles. Take this in the mean time." He turned the boy around and patted his bottom, causing Chuck to squeal and jump. "Now get outta here."

* * *

Chuck was beet red when he got home and realized the thing in front of his door that he thought might be some sort of apparition was actually the shadowy silhouette of his best friend. He kept his eyes down, feeling ashamed for some reason. He hadn't even done anything yet. He stopped himself, eyes wide. Yet? He wasn't even planning on doing anything at all! He swallowed nervously, scratching his arm as he approached Mike.

"Hey Chuckles," Mike greeted carefully, obviously wary of his friend's mood. He offered a small smile and ruffled the blonde's hair.

"Hey Mikey," Chuck replied, smiling sheepishly in return. He was still a little embarrassed about how he'd run away. "Sorry about…uhm…yeah…"

The brunette didn't reply, only smiled, and put his arm around Chuck who couldn't help but compare it to when the Duke had slung his arm around him. Mike knew just how to hold him when he was upset. He liked it much more than the Duke's too-rough grip.

Chuck let Mike inside, ushering him towards his room where he shed off his jacket and sat on his bed, sighing softly.

"Whatcha got there?" Mike asked, placing his own jacket on a desk and approaching Chuck. He took the shining object from his friend's hand, gazing at it. Chuck had forgotten the Duke had given him that, and didn't even check to see what it was. "Oh wow-" Mike's eyes widened and he turned the thing around in his hands, grinning. "Wow Chuck where'd you get this?" he asked, plopping down beside the baffled blonde.

"Uh…" Chuck was confused. He didn't even know what it was when he gazed at it, honestly. "I…found it," he lied uneasily, scratching the back of his head. He perked up, smiling. "It's uh…I mean…I thought you'd like it! I got it for you!"

Mike turned to look at Chuck. For a moment Chuck thought his somber looking expression might have meant he was upset or had seen through his lie, but then Mike's brows furrowed and he smiled, hugging Chuck tightly. "This is the best gift I've ever gotten," he murmured, burying his face in Chuck's neck.

Chuck turned a light shade of red, patting Mike's back. He pulled away, placing his hands carefully in his lap. "Uhm…you really…like it?" he asked.

Mike nodded with fervor, placing his hand gently in Chuck's. He gave it a friendly squeeze, then snack his arm over Chuck's shoulders. "Thanks Chuckles."

Chuck nodded lightly. "Y-You're welcome Mikey."

* * *

"I had a feeling you'd be back Chuckles," the Duke crooned, tilting Chuck's head to the side with the head of his cane.

Chuck moved his head back to look at the Duke, rubbing his neck slightly. "I…guess I'll give it a shot."

"I hope you're prepared to deliver," the Duke responded, grinning.


End file.
